1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby carriage, and more particularly, it relates to a baby carriage which can be released from a locked opened state and unlock rotatably provided push rods in simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication Gazette No. 32065/1983 or 13230/1987 discloses a baby carriage, which is of interest to the present invention. The baby carriage disclosed in either gazette comprises a pair of turning brackets. First ends of the pair of turning brackets are rotatably connected to central portions of a pair of rear legs respectively, to be rollable along upper or lower half portions of the rear legs. In an opened state of the baby carriage, the turning brackets are fixed in positions along the upper half portions of the rear legs, thereby to lock the baby carriage in the opened state.
Tubes engageable with the turning brackets are provided in order to fix the turning brackets. Further, a pair of operating levers are provided on a pair of push rods positioned on left and right sides of the baby carriage. The operating levers are connected with the tubes by wires. Thus, the pair of operating levers provided on the left and right push rods are so driven to move the tubes that the turning brackets are disengaged from the tubes, to be brought into rollable states. In other words, the baby carriage is released from the locked opened state.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Gazette No. 105559/1985 discloses a baby carriage according to another related art example, which is also of interest to the present invention. Push rods of this baby carriage are switchable between face-to-back and face-to-face push modes. Rotatable hooks and pins engageable with the rotatable hooks are provided in order to fix the push rods in the face-to-back or face-to-face push mode. The rotatable hooks are rotatably provided on a pair of push rods positioned on left and right sides, while the engageable pins are provided in front and rear portions of the baby carriage. The pair of push rods are respectively provided with handles for rotating the rotatable hooks. In order to unlock the push rods, the pair of handles are driven by both hands thereby to rotate the rotatable hook.
Thus, in the baby carriage disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Gazette No. 32065/1983 or 13230/1987, the pair of operating levers must be driven by both hands in order to release the baby carriage from the locked opened state. In the baby carriage disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Gazette No. 105559/1985, on the other hand, the pair of handles must be driven by both hands in order to unlock the push rods.
In view of operating characteristics, operating means for such releasing/unlocking is preferably at hand and capable of one-hand operation. Thus, it is necessary to unify such operating means.